Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 153
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass in deiner Fantasie alles möglich ist? ------------------------------------------ Mit leerem Blick starrte Abby die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Jetzt da der Kampf vorbei war, konzentrierte sie sich erstmals wieder auf ihre Umgebung. Von irgendwo her, kam ein lautes Knistern und Krachen, als würde ein riesiges Feuer lodern. Sie überlegte, ob sie nicht besser fliehen sollte, doch ihr Körper reagierte einfach nicht mehr. Auch mit Telekinese konnte sie sich kein Stück mehr voranbewegen. Sie saß einfach da und war sich schrecklich bewusst, dass sie hier nicht wegkommen wird. Dass sie hier entweder von den Flammen, die vermutlich bald zu ihr vordringen werden, verschlungen werden wird oder, dass sie schlussendlich aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen das Zeitliche segnen wird. Ihre Konzentration ebbte ab und stärkte sich dann wieder, bis sie ein Paar Füße hörte, das sich auf sie zubewegte. Obwohl sie nur zwei Füße hörte, vernahm sie trotzdem zwei Stimmen, die sich offenbar unterhielten. Sie versuchte zu lauschen, doch ihre Konzentration wurde wieder schwächer und sie verstand nur undeutliches Gerede. Wenigstens hatte sie nun drei Möglichkeiten zu sterben, vielleicht brachte sie ja der Fremde auf die andere Seite. Aber was dachte sie da eigentlich? Sie wollte doch nicht sterben, nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie ihren Kopf zu bewegen um nach dem Neuankömmling Ausschau zu halten, doch es half nichts. Starr und unbeweglich blickte sie immer noch die langweilige Wand gegenüber an. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem Kinn und wie ihr Kopf nach oben geneigt wurde. Nun starrte sie direkt in ein männliches Gesicht, das sie weder zuordnen noch überhaupt richtig erkennen konnte, nur die leuchtend gelben Augen stachen hervor. Ein schwarzer Haufen, der ebenfalls zwei grüne Augen besaß, saß auf seiner Schulter. Etwas Unverständliches wurde gesagt und Abby verstand nur das letzte Wort, „...leben?“ Inständig hoffte sie, dass sie gefragt wurde, ob sie leben möchte, als sie einen zustimmenden Laut ausstieß.Erneut drang ein undefinierbares durcheinander an Stimmen an ihr Ohr und wieder hörte sie nur ein einziges Wort heraus, „...Pakt...?“ Ohne genau zu wissen, was sie tat, stieß Abby einen weiteren zustimmenden Laut hervor. Erneut wurde ihr Kopf angehoben und sie spürte, wie etwas in ihren Mund tropfte. Die Flüssigkeit war etwas zäh und als sie ihren Hals hinunter ran, verlor Abby ihre letzten Kräfte und wurde ohnmächtig. Nun da sein Gegenüber bewusstlos war, erhob sich Damon wieder und richtete sich seinen Anzug, „Eine weitere Seele mehr für mich“, frohlockte er und begann an seinem Zeigefinger zu lutschen, in den er sich mit einer Nadel gestochen hat. „Bist du dir sicher, dass so wenige Tropfen reichen werden? Immerhin ist deine eigene Regenerationsfähigkeit nicht mehr gerade die Beste“, kam es von Cathy. „Wenn du das so sagst, hört es sich an als wäre ich ein alter Mann“, erwiderte Damon an seine Begleitung in Katzenform gewandt, „Sie wird bestimmt vollkommen ausheilen. Bei mir dauert das nur so lange, weil ich bereits so viele Verletzungen an meinem eigenen Körper heilen musste“ „Das mag schon sein, aber du solltest sie hier trotzdem hinausschaffen. Wenn ich das richtig einschätze stehen bereits 32,76 Prozent des Gebäudekomplexes in Flammen und dieser Bereich hier dürfte als Nächstes dran sein“, erklärte Cathy und sprang von Damons Schulter. „Ja, das wäre in der Tat eine gute Idee“, sagte er und hob Abby auf um sie Huckepack zu tragen, „Jedoch frage ich mich, wer diese beiden Typen hier“, er stupste einen der toten Gemellos an, „umgebracht hat“ „Das war offensichtlich das Mädchen“, meinte Cathy und tapste nun neben ihrem Begleiter her. „Das kann nicht sein“, war die Antwort Damons, „Ihre Seele zeigt keinerlei Spuren eines Mordes“ „Das ist seltsam“, kommentierte Cathy und fixierte Abby. -Bei Allister- Allister starrte immer noch leicht verwirrt in die Runde, bis Jelhein Allister an die Schulter fasste und vorschlug, „Warum holst du dir nicht einfach die Kontrolle zurück?“ „Ich? Aber, wie mach ich das?“, fragte er bestürzt, was Renchi Cheie erneut verächtlich lachen ließ. Mit einem wütenden Blick Jeannes verstummte Renchi und begnügte sich damit, eine weitere Zigarette anzuzünden. „Kein Problem, Allister, diesmal helfen wir dir noch“, sagte Jelhein und warf Asura einen auffordernden Blick zu. Obwohl der Mönch seine Augen kein einziges Mal geöffnet hatte, nickte er zustimmend und ging zu Allister und Jelhein hinüber. Die Spannung, über das was nun passieren würde, war kaum auszuhalten und Allister zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als Jelhein schnippte, worauf eine Tür von der Decke direkt vor seinen Füßen landete. Es war eine schlichte Tür, die ohne Halterung da vor ihm stand. Jelhein tappte nur kurz den Türknauf an, worauf die Tür nach innen aufschwang und einen strahlend weißen Raum preisgab. Mitten in diesem Raum schwebte ein Mann, der ebenfalls Allister ähnlich sah, jedoch trug er die langen Haare offen. Seine Augen waren, wie zum Schlaf, geschlossen, jedoch waren sein überaus spitzes Gebiss zu sehen, da er ununterbrochen knurrte und dabei die Zähne fletschte. Asura trat nun näher an den Türrahmen heran und wedelte mit seinen Händen als würde er ein Lasso schwingen. Dann vollzog er eine auswerfende Bewegung, hielt kurz inne und zog dann mit aller Kraft an dem unsichtbaren Seil. Graveyard kam aus weißen Raum geflogen und wurde noch in der Luft von einem Stuhl, der plötzlich erschienen war, aufgefangen. Noch bevor der Stuhl auf dem Boden aufschlug, schlangen sich dicke Eisenketten, die ebenfalls aus dem Nichts erschienen waren, um ihn und den Stuhl. Gerade als Graveyard mit lauter rauer Stimme zu Fluchen began, packte Jelhein Allister am Kragen und schubste ihn durch den Türrahmen. Kaum war Allister durch die mysteriöse Tür gefallen, öffnete er die Augen und befand sich wieder in dem dunklen Gang, mit den Portraits ehemaliger Mafia-Bosse. Vor ihm stand immer noch Tortura, die zu seiner großen Überraschung, kaum Verletzungen davon getragen hatte und noch nicht einmal außer Atem war. Er hingegen, war mit Wunden übersät und der Schmerz, der von ihnen ausging, hätte ihn beinahe in die Knie gezwungen. „Was ist los, Junge? Wo ist deine Mordlust hin? Wo ist deine bestialische Energie? Ohne die wird es hier ziemlich langweilig werden“, meinte sie und ließ einen gespielt langen Seufzer vernehmen. Dann ohne Vorwarnung traf ihn die schwarze Peitsche mitten ins Gesicht, was ihn einige Schritte zurück torkeln ließ. „Allister, ich bins Jelhein“, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme in Allisters Kopf, „Verschwinde von hier. Ich hab mir gerade schnell den bisherigen Kampf in Graveyards Erinnerungen angesehen und du bist ihr meilenweit unterlegen. Aber du hast Glück, durch den Kampf vorhin, habt ihr Plätze getauscht, das heißt der Ausgang liegt genau hinter dir. Lauf weg, solange du noch kannst!“ „Aber!?“, dachte sich Allister, jedoch wurde er sofort unterbrochen. „Vergiss es, Junge“, nun war es die Stimme von Renchi Cheie, „Egal, wie viel dir Rache bedeutet, hier zahlst du hundertprozentig mit dem Tod. Verschwinde und such sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder auf“, erklärte Renchi nüchtern, worauf Allister begriff, dass es klüger war, den Rückzug anzutreten. Er ging vorsichtig ein paar Schritte zurück und stieß prompt mit einem warmen und weichen Gegenstand zusammen. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und erblickte einen großen Mann. Der Neuankömmling hatte einen dicken Bauch und einen voluminösen Walross-Bart, der ihm, zusätzlich zu den ergrauten Haaren, das Aussehen eines freundlichen Großvaters verlieh. Mit einer fröhlich brummenden Stimme sagte der Mann, „Guten Abend, ich bin Veto, die Maßlosigkeit!“